A Game of Cat and Mouse
by eairty
Summary: An AU story of the pairing Kev/Edd. Where Eddward is the intelligent bully, and Kevin is the small nerd. After leaving for a summer at swimming camp, Edd has come home a tad bit early to wreak havoc in the cul-de-sac. Particularly towards Kevin, for some reason unbeknownst to Kevin.
1. Memories

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

He rolled over in his rumpled bed, his leg getting caught in his hypo-allergenic blanket. He slowly opened his left eye; the clock face glared red numbers back at him. It was 6:30 in the morning; he closed his eye as he reached out and turned off the alarm. He sighed and grumbled softly as he rolled onto his back. He began his morning regiment of waking his body up. He wiggled his fingers and toes and then moved upwards, stretched and relaxing every one of his muscles. After a few short moments Kevin breathed in deeply and on his exhale he opened his eyes.

He let his eyes adjust to the gentle glow of his room, the light emanating from his ant farm. He sat up, his shirt billowing around his lanky frame, and rubbed his eyes. Normally he would have already been in the shower by now, ready for a day of learning, especially on the first day of school. But today was different; he did not feel the excited flutter in his stomach like he did a few days ago. He yawned and let his hands fall into his lap, perhaps he wasn't excited for his first day as a high schooler due to what had happened the other day.

He let out a puff of breath as he ran his fingers through his red hair. His bangs rubbing against his nose, making him sneeze softly. _Filthy, filthy, filthy_ he thought as he reached across his bed towards his night stand to get a tissue. He blew his nose gently and folded the tissue neatly before throwing it away. Sitting back into his original position Kevin finally began to have flutters within his abdomen and his hands began to shake as he thought about what happened within the past few weeks leading up to the "Big Event."

Kevin was organizing his room all over again, making sure the labels were still sticky and there was no chance of them falling off any time soon. Everything and anything within his room was labeled; drawers, his ant farm, shelves on his bookcase, even his twin sized bed. He absolutely loved having an organized room. Everything was neat, in order and even smelled slightly like disinfectant. He glanced around his room, sighing happily, his items were in their respectable places and it made him feel happy inside.

All of a sudden there was a loud rumble from outside, Kevin ran over to his window. There, outside was someone who looked strange and all familiar at the exact same time. He adjusted his glasses trying to make his eyesight better so he could see who it was. The person was upon a shiny sleek black motorcycle, and was in the driveway of Eddward's house. Raising an eyebrow he racked his brain, trying to figure out who it was on the loud piece of machinery.

Eddward was gone for the summer, and wasn't supposed to be back until the day before school started back up; which was in three weeks. So who would be visiting his home without him or even his parents there? Kevin shook his head, and looked back out of his window. The person was getting off the bike, long legs clad in dark denim swinging over the seat of the bike, leading up to a lean torso covered with a red top and leather jacket. His mouth went dry and his knee's became weak, those were Edd's normal attire.

Kevin continued to watch the male, which was leaning forward slightly trying to get his helmet off. He squint's his eyes for a few moments, temporarily blinded by the light glinting off of the shiny plastic. After the light is removed from his eyes Kevin is able to finally see who the stranger is. He gasps and flings himself against the wall next to his window. It was Eddward; he is home much, much too early.

His heart pounded in his chest, making his head hurt from the rush of blood coursing through his veins. Chest heaving up and down abnormally making him light headed. _Not another attack, please don't be another asthma attack_, Kevin thought frantically. He walked towards his desk, towards the label that read "inhaler." He grasped it in his shaking hand and brought it to his mouth; pressing the button and breathing in his medication with trembling breaths.

Turning around, he collapsed down onto his bed. Kevin curled into a ball, putting his head between his knees after taking his signature red hat. _Why did seeing Edd make me have an attack? I know he's the bully of the cul-de-sac but that's no reason for my body to react this way, _he mused. A few minutes pass, his breathing regulated and calm once again.

Slowly he sat up within his bed, _looks like I'll have to iron my bed again,_ he smiled at himself. _I wonder why Eddward is home so early though_, Kevin adjusted his glasses on his freckle-splashed nose and slid to the edge of his bed so he could retrieve his 'Quiz Bowl' hat that he has had since he was a child. He dusted off the red hat, making sure that it was perfectly clean before placing it on his head. He tilted it upwards using the bill of the hat so that it didn't make his glasses dig into the tops of his large ears. Kevin stood up and walked over to his desk, placing his inhaler back to its designated area he looked back over to his window.

He took measured breaths, trying to keep his heart from hammering in his chest again. This time while paying attention to his body's reaction, he felt a strange fluttery sensation within his abdomen. Placing a thin hand on his stomach he walked over to his window again. Peeking around the edge of the window, he could see a very thin and opaque smoke coming from somewhere. He moved closer to his window to see what was creating the smoke, he could see something red glowing.

Kevin felt sweat beginning to collect on his palms and his stomach clenched as he thought of the worst. _Is there a fire somewhere? Is anyone hurt?!_ He squinted his eyes and noticed that the smoke was emanating from where Eddward was located. Eddward was sitting in front of his garage door, holding something to his lips. The end of it dimmed and lit up every time it was lifted up.

Kevin scrunched up his face as soon as his mind wrapped around what Edd was doing. Eddward was smoking, inhaling poison and taking seconds away from his life with each puff. He watched the lean male blow smoke out of his mouth for a few moments longer. Then as he was about to stop watching him, he was frozen to the spot. Eddward had chosen that time to look up and stare right at him, _he can't see me from down there,_ Kevin thought. _Can he?_

I want to saw thank you so much for reading the first chapter to my Kev/Edd AU story! I really hope that you enjoyed it and that you please review so I can have some feedback! I am keveddinreverse on tumblr, I am the one who is writing this. I am getting my inspiration from 3 other blogs on there. Please give credit where it is due. Thank you!


	2. Attraction

I DO NOT own Ed, Edd n Eddy!

I am keveddinreverse on tumblr, and I am writing this story to show my love for Kev/Edd!

Please review so I can have some feedback on my story!

Edd

Eddward sat down in front of his garage; he had just gotten home from swimming camp after several weeks. He grabbed a cigarette out of the front pocket of his leather jacket and lit it up. He sucked in the cigarette smoke through the gap in his front teeth and blew it out slowly. Edd closed his eyes and laid his head back against his garage door. He sat there smoking for a few moments noticing that he had a nagging feeling that he was being watched.

He blew out a puff of smoke as he opened his blue eyes, blurring his vision of the cul-de-sac slightly. Reaching up, he scratched at his scalp through his black hat that he always wore, even while swimming. While at camp he would sneak off in the middle of the night and wash it, so that it was never dirty. He may have become a bully in his advancing age from adolescence to teenager but he still preferred to be clean. He smoked his cigarette slowly and listened to his surroundings.

The sounds of his home were foreign to him after listening to true nature and the constant sound of his hands hitting water. He closed his eyes again as he delved into his memories of sliding through water as if it was air. He was never really coordinated on his own two feet most of the time, a strange trait for a bully, but he felt invincible in the water. Eddward wondered if anyone knew he was home or if they thought he was a stranger. He felt completely different, and seemed to look it as well.

While at camp he grew at least 3 inches, making his old clothing much too small for him to wear. His shirts still fit fine; if a little more loosely, but whereas with his pants that was a complete loss. His legs were much longer and much more toned than they were earlier this summer. He enjoyed feeling the tightness of his new pants and how they clung to him like a second skin. Eddward exhaled the smoke from his lungs once more before turning his head to look over at his "favorite" nerd's house.

His eyes widened fractionally as he noticed that the curtains to Kevin's room were open. _Kevin never leaves his curtains open,_ Eddward thought as he tried to get a better look at the window by squinting his eyes. He noticed the curtains fluttered the longer he stared, _hmm I guess the little dork was watching_. Eddward smirked and he flicked his cigarette butt onto the pavement, watching it bounce and leave little glimmers of red in the air. He got up slowly, sensuously and lazily like a cat_ might as well give him a little show, _Eddward thought to himself.

Eddward enjoyed giving the show so much, shivers running up his spine. While at camp he discovered that he loved things that were clingy. He couldn't believe that he would wear such baggy clothing just a few short weeks ago. When he had packed to leave from camp early, he pretty much ditched all of his clothing and ran out to the closest clothing store and bought what he was wearing. And he thought he looked especially well for having a much better physique.

His leather jacket hung slightly loose, allowing him to move freely. A red shirt covered his torso, slightly sticking to his chest due to perspiration thanks to the sun beating down on him. His pants clung to his ass, due to him sitting, and hung low on his hips. Lean legs lead down to a pair of black chucks with very white shoe-laces; as though they were bleached. His hair was longer so it was sticking out from underneath the backside of his beanie.

He stretched his arms above his head, making his shirt ride up, and showed his flat abdomen. _I wonder if Kevin is still watching_, he peered over to the window again, and sure enough the curtains were still open and the curtains were shaking slightly. He stopped stretching and put his hands into his pockets, the feeling of his new jeans soft under his fingers. _I think I'll stop harassing the poor dork, _Eddward smirked and started to walk into his home. He was sure the poor boy was straight, but it was still fun to harass him in any way possible.

Kevin

Kevin's heart began to pound within his chest again as he watched Eddward; his personal bully, stretching in front of his garage. His glasses began to fog up as he breathed a little harder while he clenched the curtains making them move. His eyes were glued to the tall male. _Why am I staring at him?! I'm not…I couldn't be attracted to him! Not after all of the horrible things he's done to me in the past._

Even with all the thoughts about not being attracted to Eddward, he was still staring. Edd's jeans clung in just the right places, his top clung to him as it moved upwards showing a hardened abdomen. Kevin's face heated up as he watched Edd stretch. He was too engulfed within his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Edd had left and went into his home. He shook his head and put his forehead against the glass, _I guess he did see me watching him._

His fingers trembled while he still held the curtains, so he gripped them harder. He closed his eyes so he could continue his rambling thoughts. W_hy am I acting this way? He's a bully; he has tortured me through the years with his incessant teasing, swirlies and wedgies. He's a horrible person,_ Kevin felt so confused and his heart ached for some reason.

Kevin opened his green eyes and looked outside the window again, it was peaceful out there. Whereas within his room, it felt like there was a heavy weight on him. Like there was going to be a storm, but he knew that wasn't possible. He sighed heavily and walked away from the window, shutting the curtains. He went about his way to clean his room again.

An hour later Kevin stood up, wiping the sweat off his face. Looking around his room, he gave a nod of approval. All of his items were placed in their designated and proper places, marked by the sticky labels everywhere. And his bed was freshly pressed, not a wrinkle in sight. After deeming everything was clean and organized he walked into his personal bathroom and took a shower.

Kevin turned the water on in his shower, putting his fingers into the water to make sure it was the optimal temperature for cleansing and getting rid of his sweat. He removed his clothing, folding them semi-neatly and putting them on the sanitized toilet seat, placing his Quiz Bowl hat and glasses on the top of the pile. He stepped gingerly into the shower, taking care not to slip and stood under the stream of water and sighed happily. He loved taking showers and being clean, he grabbed his loofah and poured soap on it. He scrubbed and scrubbed at his skin while muttering his mantra; filthy, filthy, filthy.

Cleaning his body vigorously had become so automatic that Kevin began to think about what Edd would look like swimming, with water sliding down his toned skin. He gasped and mentally slapped himself for thinking such things. He went back to scrubbing his skin, focusing on areas where he was sweating. After a few moments of scrubbing he became frustrated and threw his loofah onto the floor of the shower. _I am not attracted to Eddward!_


	3. Brave

Kevin

_He has been gone for several weeks and that does not mean that he won't still be a bully. I bet he was just teasing me, trying to get a rise out of me. Ever since I told Nazz; my best friend, that I am gay, Eddward has been doing things like this to me! He's a jerk, and I wish he would go away. _Kevin breathed in, shuddering despite the warmth of the water hitting his skin.

Kevin decided then and there that he would never be attracted to Eddward. Before Eddward had gone to swimming camp, he was becoming tolerable. Kevin had thought about Edd in such a way that made Kevin blush and also hate himself and the other male even more. He rinsed off and quickly washed his hair then got out of the shower. He dried the water off of his skin and looked at himself in the mirror.

Kevin knew he was much smaller than anyone else in the cul-de-sac. Not only was he short but he also had no muscle mass. His green eyes seemed too small for his face; they were always magnified by his large-lensed glasses. His nose was small, upturned and was smattered with freckles over it from his childhood of running in the sun carefree. His ears seemed too large for his head, he wiggled them like he used to as a child and he smiled.

He placed his hands on the cold porcelain sink and really looked at himself. His hair was a dark red thanks to the water, little rivulets streaming down his neck and down his chest. Kevin looked right into his reflections eyes; they were an emerald-esque green that faded into a much lighter green. He noticed that there was the tiniest bit of golden brown around the iris' _have my eyes always been this color?_ He blinked and shook his head at himself.

_I guess I'm kind of attractive, just not enough to capture anyone's attention._ He sighed, fogging up the mirror and reached for his glasses. He put them on and looked at himself in the mirror again. His eyes were just a plain old green; he shrugged thinking that his poor vision without his glasses must have tricked him. He cleaned off the mirror with cleanser and a clean towel making sure it was sanitized and de-fogged.

Walking out of his bathroom, he placed his dirty clothing inside of a hamper. He then walked over to his dresser and opened each respective drawer one after another; underwear, t-shirts, sweater vests, shorts, socks. All of his life he never thought that it was strange that he always wore around the same type of clothing. But when he thought about what Edd was wearing he became slightly iffy about what he wore. And yet at the same time the clothing he wore was the thing that identified him and was comfortable.

He hung up his towel on a hook on the bathroom door before putting his clothes on. As he pulled his clothing on he focused on how the cloth felt against his skin. Everything was soft from over-washing; thanks to him hating germs and always needing to wash his new clothing at least twice before even considering wearing anything. Kevin felt like he was being caressed by his clothing as it whispered over his skin as he put them on. After getting dressed he opened his door and went down to the kitchen.

Kevin headed towards the refrigerator noticing a note on the door from his parents. _Dear Kevin, Please make your bed, wash your hat and wear clean underwear. Love, Mom. P.S. Father would like to talk to you see note 6A section E._ He smiled at himself sadly, oh how he wished that he could have a normal family. A family that would talk to him in person, instead of writing to him on sticky notes left all over the house. He sighed and pulled his hat off; he already did the first and third things in the note so he just had to have a clean hat.

He put his hat on the counter as he rummaged through the refrigerator. The fridge was filled with numerous tupperware bowls with labels with the dates and type of food within. He bit his lip as he tried to decide what he wanted to eat. Spaghetti; no, Lasagna; no, nothing sounded good to him at that moment. He closed the door to the fridge and walked over to the laundry room.

He placed his precious hat inside of the washing machine along with the soap. Kevin closed the lid to the machine after making sure the settings were correct for his quiz bowl hat he pressed the start button. He rubbed his lithe fingers against his short hair, feeling naked without his hat. His bangs have always stuck out from his scalp, never laying flat even with product. He used to hate his hair doing this, but now he was used to it always hanging in his eyes.

Kevin leaned against the door frame of the laundry room, his stomach scaring him as it growled loudly. He placed his thin hand on his abdomen and a blush crept up on his cheeks. He may have been alone, but he was still embarrassed by his bodily function and how it frightened him for a few seconds. He pouted his lips slightly; he knew that he didn't want to eat any of the leftovers within the fridge. He gasped slightly and his eyes widened, he would have to brave going outside and chance being seen by Eddward.

Did he have the guts to be seen by Eddward after being caught watching him? Kevin bit his lip and he thought hard about his predicament. _I guess I could have some of that spaghetti, _he thought. His stomach felt the opposite, he definitely didn't want any leftovers especially spaghetti. He sighed and gently bumped the back of his head against the door frame.

_I guess I'll have to take a chance, I just hope that Edd stays in his house and leaves me alone._ He waited for his hat to be washed and dry before he got ready to leave his home. He placed his hat on his head and walked towards the entrance to his home. Kevin put his shoes on and gulped as he placed his hands on the handle. _It's now or never, _he turned the door handle opening his door.

Author

Hello dears, thank you so much for reading this chapter 3 please leave me a review!


End file.
